This invention relates generally to syringes, and in particular to two-dose syringes, which deliver two separated bodies of fluid, such as a lubricating antiseptic and a lubricating anesthetic for preparing the urethra for catheterization.
It is often desirous to inject two different liquids which have previously been kept separated into one place. For example, in preparing a urethra for the insertion of a catheter, it is often desirous to inject into the urethra both a lubricating antiseptic, such as iodophore jelly, and a lubricating anesthetic, such as lidocaine hydrochloride jelly. The antiseptic decreases the chance of infection, and the anesthetic the pain, associated with the insertion of the catheter. The lubricating properties of both the antiseptic and the anesthetic make it easier for the catheter to be slid into the urethra.
Various two-dose syringes have been previously known. One common variety of such syringes is shown in U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,728, 2,939,459, and 4,044,758, issued to Copen, Lazarte et al. and Patel, respectively. This type of two-dose syringe has a cylindrical chamber with a plunger at one end, a needle at the other that sticks into the chamber, and a piston in between the plunger and the needle which separates two bodies of fluid and which is punctured when the plunger pushes it into the needle. A problem with this type of two-dose syringe is that it is relatively expensive to make, since its requirement that a needle be inserted in the chamber means that it can not be made by a simple molding process. Another category of two-dose syringes is shown by U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,240 and 3,667,652, issued to McConnaughey et al. and Morane et al., respectively. The syringes both have a barrier between their respective two bodies of fluid, which barriers either collapse or open at a previously made perforation when pressure is generated by the syringe's plunger. One of the problems with these syringes is that their fluid separating barriers are less secure than those used in other two-dose syringes. The two-dose syringes shown in U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,558 and 4,188,949 issued to Kapelowitz and Antoshkiw, respectively, both require two plungers, one within the other to operate. The Antoshkiw syringe, in addition to its complexity, does not have means for preventing communication between the two liquids it holds. The Kapelowitz syringe, on the other hand, requires a valve to function.
None of the prior art discussed above discloses a two-dose syringe which is particularly well suited for injecting two preloaded, separate fluids into the urethra in preparation for the insertion of a catheter.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a two-dose syringe which avoids the above stated problems in the prior art. It is a further object to provide a two-dose syringe which is simple and inexpensive to make. It is yet another object to provide a two-dose syringe which is quick and easy to use. And it is yet a further object to provide a two-dose syringe which is suited for injecting fluids into the urethra, such as in preparation for catheterization.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the present specification, or from the practice of the invention herein disclosed.